thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiden's Journey, Episode Three: A Frozen Chill
Preview: A wild Icpola is causing mischief and making chaos of herself. Aiden attempts to stop her shenanigans by battling, but when Icpola gets captured by some poaches, Aiden comes to the rescue. As things get worse, Litorse unleashes a new move that Aiden was hoping for.... ' ???: *Laughs cheekily* "Pol-ho-ho-ho-ho-ola, IC POLA, ICPOLA!" ("Gwahahahahaha, ICE BEAM! ICE BEAM!") ' Aiden: "A new Pokemon..." ' Brianna: "Icpola, the Icy Pole Pokemon. When in danger, Icpola can summon a hailstorm at will. Its body is made of ice that cannot be melted even in heatwaves, the stick on its body helps it to stand."' Aiden: "I could always add another Pokemon to my team. I can see great potential in this one." *Grabs a Pokeball from his belt and throws it out* "Go, Litorse! Use Impact on Icpola!" '' Aiden: "Litorse, use Flare Helix and stop Icpola cold!" ' Aiden: "It used Protect. Litorse, use a frontal Impact!" ' Aiden: "Now use Flare Helix! Finish this up!" ' Aiden: "What?" ' Aiden: "Hey, where do you think you're going with Icpola?!" Poacher #1: "We're not here to waste time with you, kid. Stay out of it." Aiden: "I'm not going to let you take Icpola. Icpola is coming with me." Poacher #2: "You wish." ' Aiden: "Icpola, no! Get back here!" ' Aiden: "Charizard, did you find anything?" Charizard: *Shakes his head* Aiden: "Icpola...please be okay. I'll find you. I promise. We'll become a great team. I just know it." ' Aiden: "Charizard, it's about to rain. I can't risk you staying out here with the rain. Your tail could go out. Return for now. You were a big help. Thank you." *Returns Charizard and continues walking* "I have to find a trail leading to those Pokemon poachers. But, with that escape from earlier, I can't even have Charizard track them. Maybe someone in the nearby town has something on them." ' Nurse Tianna: "Greetings, and welcome to the Alladel Pokemon Center. How can I help you today?" Aiden: "Could you please heal my Pokemon for me? Also, I have a couple questions to ask you." Nurse Tianna: "Of course. One moment please." *Hands the tray of Pokeballs off to another nurse and turns back to him with a smile* "Sorry for that. How may I help with your questions?" Aiden: "I was battling an Icpola in the forest; I was about to capture it when a few Pokemon hunters came and snatched it up. Do you know anything about these hunters by chance?" Nurse Tianna: "Yes. I have heard about this Icpola, and the hunters. The Icpola comes through here sometimes and tries to steal food from the nearby stores. The shopkeepers always end up having to chase it away. As for the hunters, there are three of them. Daniel, Vick, and Ray in believe are their names. They roam around and look for Pokemon to steal, then sell them for a profit." Aiden: "And they're probably looking for a buyer for Icpola right now. I have to find them. Do you know where they might have taken Icpola?" Nurse Tianna: "There's an abandoned warehouse center just up the main road that runs through here. That's the only place that I could think that they'd keep Pokemon. Please be careful, though. They're dangerous people." Aiden: "Thank you for all your help. I really appreciate it." ' Aiden: "There's the warehouse complex. But, I don't see any sight of the hunters. I hope Icpola's okay." ' Aiden: "Hang on. I'm going to free all of you." ' Aiden: "Icpola, I'm here to free you." ' Aiden: "Charizard, use Dragon Claw on the cage bars." ' Aiden: "Hold on. I'm going to get you some help." ???: "You're not going anywhere." ' Aiden: "You. How could you all do this to Pokemon?!" Poacher #1: "Pokemon are walking money. That's all." Aiden: "Money? How dare you say that! Pokemon deserve to live normal lives too! I won't allow you to hurt Pokemon anymore! Charizard, use Flamethrower!" ' Aiden: "Nurse Tianna, please help Icpola. I think Icpola's injuried badly." Nurse Tianna: "Oh dear. I'll help your Pokemon right away." ' Aiden: "Professor Redwood? Why the sudden call?" Professor Redwood: "Aiden, I'm glad I was finally able to contact you. I have something to ask of you. Also, I have something to tell you." Aiden: "Sure. What did you want to ask me?" Professor Redwood: "I wanted to ask you if you'd test a new item that my partner and I have been working on." Aiden: "Uh, sure." Professor Redwood: "Wonderful! I'll send it through the transporter at your location. Thank you." Aiden: "Sure thing. No problem. Oh, what was that thing that you wanted to tell me?" Professor Redwood: "A message came for you a couple days right after you first got here. I haven't read into it, but it came from a lovely young lady." Aiden: "Lady? What was the name?" Professor Redwood: "Jessica I believe it was." Aiden: "Jessica? A message? Can you send it to me please?" Professor Redwood: "Of course. I'll send it right away. Have a nice day. And thank you. The item in question is on its way. If you have any questions about the item, please don't hesitate to ask me. I'll be more than happy to help. Have a nice day." ' Jessica: "Hi, Aiden. I'm happy to hear that you've made it to the Opole Region safe and sound. I imagine that you're busy training and becoming much stronger, so I won't take up much of your time. I wanted to tell you that I'll be coming to the Opole Region in about six months. So, please get really strong so we can battle again. Let me see how strong Charizard got too. I miss seeing him, and you too. Goodbye, Aiden. See you later." ' Aiden: "What is this thing?" Aiden: "Nurse Tianna, how's Icpola doing?" Nurse Tianna: "Icpola is hurt and starved badly. I'm afraid that Icpola won't be in any condition to fight for some time. I'm sorry." Aiden: "Thank you. I'll care for Icpola, and get it back to perfect health again. I won't let anything happen to Icpola ever again." Nurse Tianna: "That's very nice of you. I have no doubt that you'll become a great Pokemon Master." Aiden: "Icpola, we'll be great battle partners. I know it." Narrator:'' "The world of Pokemon is a strange and sometimes dangerous place. But, a hero has risen and shows a heart that can purify any kind of evil. Aiden, now receiving a message from his best friend, has the ambition to train even harder and become that much more determined to achieve victory."''